In Charge
by Pesther
Summary: Nadia likes being in charge. But it's time for a quick change when they spend their first night together in a more intimate way. Maybe this is just a one-time thing. Hot stuff.
1. Chapter 1

So...I'm done with the XVII. Book and I'm soooo bored; I don't know what to do with myself and Nadia is cute and passionate as fuck...And those eyes, that body. Why the hell not? I'm very curious about what's going to happen next to our favourite magician and his/her lovers.

This work doesn't have a timeline; it's just happening someday when things are a little bit quieter. It's not gay or lesbian as the others; we have a male character named Leo and Goddes Nadia. (but I love you all as you are, I'm not judging anyone because I'm so bi when it comes to a few people. Maybe I should think about becoming bi again) Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm trying.

I'll write the next chapter soon, and we'll see if I want a longer story. This is some kind of relaxing for me after all those long fanfics. Love 3

*And I'm from Hungary so don't mind my poor English thank you*

Happy Halloween or what you celebrate in your country! We have All Soul's Day here :P

* * *

It was so unclear, the whole thing. He wanted her; he knew he did after all those kissing pushed against the wall with his hands pinned down by hers. She was so lustful, full of need all the time, but still nothing but kissing and touching. Maybe because Portia had to knock on that damn door exactly when he wanted to take things a little bit further with his irresistible lover. Leo wanted to satisfy her, to take her and show her his love physically as well. Now it's time for something more than sweet love. But she's always been in charge, never letting him take control of his actions as she made him lose his mind every time she touched his bare skin under his shirt. He was in a very high need that didn't decrease without her.

It was a tough decision when he made it, but he couldn't think straight when he left his room to visit hers. His steps were quick but also unsteady at the same time. He wasn't sure about what he's doing or what Nadia is going to do with him when she finds out about his purpose. Leo took a deep breath as he soon got closer and closer to her room, hearing a very familiar noise as the door opened before. It was strange when Nadia stepped out in her robe, looking around quickly. Her face told him that she's shocked to see him here. It's the middle of the night after all. She looked into his eyes as he stepped closer to Nadia, stopping almost right in front of her as he kept a little distance between them.

Nadia welcomed him with a smile on her face as she brought a hand to her chest and turned her head away to hide her slight blush. "Leo, how fascinating. I was just thinking about you, love and now you're here."

"Yeah. What are you doing here? It's not the best idea to come out of your room in the middle of the night."

"I could ask you the same thing, my dear." She closed the remaining distance as she stepped closer to him, her body barely touching his. "Midnight, all alone, in front of my room." She reached for his chin and gently grabbed it. "Are you here for me, Leo? Don't be shy, answer me honestly." She purred seductively as she looked deep into his eyes, waiting for his response. She knew exactly what she wants to hear and sure she is going to get it. At least she thought.

"I-I..." His knees went weak again, and he couldn't think straight but now it's his time, he must act now or never. "Yes, Milady." He pushed her against the wall and pinned her hands down just above her head.

Nadia gasped in surprise, feeling some fear and excitement at the same time. "Leo! What are you-" He pressed his lips to hers, uniting them in a passionate kiss as his other hand touched her sides, gently rubbing the sensitive skin under her robe. She kissed him back still a little bit shocked, but she truly enjoyed it when he fought a battle with her lips her like that. His hands wandered just below her breasts, caressing here at first before he grabbed one of her firm tits, making her moan in response.

She lost control for about the first time in her life, and it was...quite pleasing. No, it wasn't pleasant at all, it made her feel more excited than ever. She tried to escape her hands from his to finally touch his body, but her whole went weak thanks to his ministrations. He pinched her nipple and started kneading her breast before he finally let go of her hands just to slid down his on her back. Nadia immediately wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

He continued rubbing his hand on her body until he heard footsteps, then pulled away. She quickly tied her robe like nothing happened as soon as she heard the steps as well. One of the maids appeared with a nervous face. "Milady! Is everything okay? I heard noises, and I was afraid about you."

"Yes, we were just talking a little bit because we can't sleep. You don't need to worry about that."

"Right, I'm sorry, Milady. I won't bother you more. Good night!" Nadia nodded, and the maid disappeared.

She turned her head to face Leo who was blushing from what happened. "I'm so sorry, Nadia, I don't know what happened to me. I didn't mean to..."

The Empress sighed and grabbed his face as she kissed him passionately to silence him. She broke the kiss and began speaking. "Leo, it's okay. I would do the same, and you know that, love." She gently caressed his cheek and smiled as she spoke. "It was just a little bit surprising for me; I thought you might beg for my attention and touch and not push me to a wall as I would do with you." Her face was red as well, but somehow she managed to hide her expressions for now. She was excited, more than ever. She sight of him and the way he spoke to her already made her heart melt, but his touch, kiss...it made her private part dripping wet.

His manhood is already half-erected, it's surprising she didn't notice it through his pants. "I love it when you touch me, Nadia, I really do. It's just not enough."

"How so?" She gently bit her lip.

He took a deep breath and looked into her reddish eyes. "Countess Nadia Satrinava. I want you. Not just your love, not like it's not my most valuable treasure, I want your body. I want to please you and satisfy all your deepest desires. I want to make you scream and beg for more until your body goes weak and you cry out from pleasure. Nadia, I want to make love to you."

She didn't know what to say at first, but she knew she wanted it as much as he does. "Leo..."

"Okay, maybe it was too much." He turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Milady."

He already began walking away when Nadia grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back with such a force to her own body. She turned him back quickly and gave him an angry stare. "Don't dare you to leave me before you finish what you've started here!"

"I-uh. Can we? I mean. You know. So is it okay if the two of us-"

"Leo, you're doing it again. Okay, here we go again." She closed her eyes and cleared her throat, then opened them again as she started speaking. "I, Nadia, Countess of Vesuvia, give you, Leo of Vesuvia the official permission to-" She was cut off by him as he took her into his arms and quickly rushed with her to her bedroom. "Woah! I mean, Leo, you can be quite surprising today." She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. He is so strong. She thought and bit her lower lip.

"Only the best for the love of my life." He shut the door behind them and walked to the bed with Nadia in his arms bridal-style. "You're enjoying this." She looked away, but she knew that what he's saying is true even if she didn't want to admit it.

He put her down on her feet at the edge of the bed and untied her robes before they let it fall to the ground. They kissed again, more passionately this time even if it wasn't possible anymore. He slid his hand up his back and gently laid her down on the bed as he moved down to kiss the edge of her lips, her chin, all the way her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access, and he bit the sensitive area here, marking her skin as she moaned from the sensation. People might see the mark he left here tomorrow, but none of them cares.

He travelled to southern areas and licked one of her nipples while he massaged her other breast. Nadia grabbed a handful of his hair, keeping him close as all the pleasure and slight pain travelled down to her core and belly, creating a needy sensation that made the Countess hold her legs closed tightly as she moaned again and again. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention before licking down her toned abdomen. Leo didn't let her guide his movements to his most desired parts, and it drove her crazy with every flick of his tongue.

Nadia pulled the magician back for a kiss while her hands started roaming up and down his body until she found the buttons of his shirt, slowly peeling the clothing down. He broke the kiss and saw the Countess smirking at him as he spread her legs wide. "Nadia, you are so beautiful."

"You still have to try harder than that." She licked his lower lip and smiled, caressing his chest.

"Well, there's no word to describe such a beauty like you, so I guess it's not my fault."

"Such a charmer, aren't you?" She bit into his shoulder while her lips still curled into a small smile. He moved down again, caressing her gorgeous body during his trip until he reached her long, shapely legs. Leo kissed and licked her inner thighs, gently nibbling the skin here which made Nadia let out soft sights as whimpers. He pressed a soft kiss on her swollen clit before he gave a long lick to her pussy that made her cry out his name and grab the sheets in pleasure. She threw her head back as more licks followed, each one giving her unbelievable bliss. Leo reached for her breasts and massaged them gently as he continued eating her out, swirling his tongue around her clit.

Her breaths turned into panting and become quicker and quicker with every moment as he kept going, pushing her hips down as she started bucking them. A feeling started building inside her, increasing every time he pleasured her with his tongue. She felt a quite pleasant tingle going down her spine, and her body began trembling as her first orgasm in a while hit her, making her almost scream in pure bliss. Her walls tightened, and her body shook, more wetness coming out, covering his mouth. He raised his head when she finally calmed down enough, still breathing heavily when he stood up with the sweet nectar of hers on his face.

"Ohh, Leo." She managed to say, rather moan out his name. She looked so beautiful in this unusual position, her face red, her eyes full of lust and need, just waiting for him to continue with her legs opened, wetness dripping down from her pussy. He quickly managed to take off the rest of clothes while Nadia climbed to the upper side of the be, trying to do something with her hair so it won't be in the way. He admired her beauty for a moment; she wasn't the Countess of Vesuvia with him, she was just Nadia. He was already eager to bury himself deep inside her, but she is so pretty, he wanted to admire her a little bit more. Nadia, the woman he loves, the queen of his heart, the muse of his thoughts. He reached down and grabbed his erected manhood, stroking it a few times while he looked at his lover, who looked back to him, smirking. "Well, are you coming or not?"

He smiled at her then slowly climbed between her legs, giving her a loving kiss. "I'm always here when you need me."

"Good, because I need you right now." His cock twitched as she pulled him close, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as he guided his hard member to her inviting hole, pushing inside gently. They both moaned once he was entirely inside her, enjoying the sensation of the union of their bodies. "Finally." She murmured into the kiss.

He pulled almost out, then pushed back, earning a moan from Nadia, then he started repeating, each thrust faster and harder than before. She threw her head back and moaned while he kissed and licked her neck, her hands on his back, nails slightly digging into his skin, leaving red scars after her fingertips. He didn't mind it at all. Leo picked up the pace, rocking his body passionately into her, enjoying her tight walls and soft moans, loud cry outs. She is so wet, tight and warm, only for him, it made him groan into her neck. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, moving harder and faster, watching her breasts bounce with every movement.

Thrusts followed by thrusts, he's going harder, and she's moaning more, her walls getting tighter than before as she began feeling the same tingle down her spine. "Leo!" She cried out his name as her walls went even tighter, squeezing his cock like never before. The sensation sent him over the edge, and he came inside her, emptying his hot seed into her.

They both stayed in silence for a few moments after he collapsed on top of her, just enjoying the quiet, private moment between two lovers. She kept his body close to her as she hugged him with closed eyes, letting them bot calm down.

She swallowed and called for him. "Leo?"

He raised his head and looked at her with a smile. "Yes, Nadia?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Leo rolled off of Nadia, then wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time they stayed like this because usually, she played the dominant role in their relationship. She truly enjoyed him being in charge, but now, she had other plans. They both fell asleep quickly, but Nadia already had a few dirty thoughts.

* * *

You don't want to know how many times I closed my browser or clicked the reload button without saving. I want to cry. Bad habit of mine, I'm always writing here while I have the premium version of Grammarly which saves my works automatically and corrects my mistakes. What an idiot I can be -.- That's why the ending is so fucked up

Please review! I'd like to know what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for Nadia to show who's in charge! She's a goddess. And queen. I tried to write some dirty talk.

* * *

Those hands almost burned his skin as they slid down to his chest, caressing the bare skin here while lips kissed the corner of his mouth, gently giving it a lick. He tried to open his eyes but saw nothing, darkness around his whole naked being. When he wanted to move, he couldn't. His hands are tied down by ropes to the four corners of Nadia's bed, his eyes covered by a blindfold.

"It's okay, Leo." Her voice reached his heart, slowly calming him down with another lingering kiss. "It's me, Nadia." She gently reached for his face, stroking his cheek gently.

"Nadia, what's going on? I can't do anything! Am I injured or I'm dying?"

She chuckled at his reaction and let her hands wander to lower areas. "Well, you're not injured, not even dying, no, no, no, nothing is wrong, my love. But there's one thing, love, you forgot your place yesterday, and I need to punish you for you rebellious behaviour, Leo. That's not how you threat a countess. _Your Countess!_ "

"But..." He groaned as the Countess's fingers touched his soft manhood.

"Shhh. No more talk, love." She wrapped her hand around his shaft, slowly stroking it to life as she whispered into his ear. " You've been a naughty boy lately. I'm not going to hurt you, but I'll punish you badly." Leo bit his lip and tried to hold back the sounds that wanted to leave his body. Her voice is so enticing; it's just making things even worse or better in Nadia's case. "Look at yourself, so weak, so helpless; I could just use you to my own pleasure, and no one will care about it." The blood from his body is rushing to his cock, making it half-erected by now. But she's so damn right about this. "You need to learn it, Leo. _I'm in charge._ " She leaned down to kiss his lips, and he returned it eagerly, already wishing for more. She stroked him slowly, barely giving him what he wants. "Are you going to beg for me, Leo? Do you want me to do more?"

"Mmm. Then beg for it, Magician." She whispered into his ear in her most enticing voice that made his cock twitch in her hand.

He melted under her touch, letting his body rest as she teased him, rubbing her soft hands to make him ready but sure he was so damn excited for her already. "Please, I need you, Milady! You turn me on so badly, please!"

"Do you deserve it?" She travelled her other hand to his throat, wrapping her fingers around it barely enough to don't make him choke.

"I-I...Yes, Milady!" His voice began shaking a bit as her hands worked faster.

"Are you going to return the favour?"

"Yes! Anything for my Countess!" Nadia was blushing the whole time, feeling her cheeks going hot and red as he begged her.

"My my...Such a good boy I have. It's time to make you things a little bit harder, don't you think?" She gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips, then slid down on his body until she was at the same level as his manhood. He can already feel her hot breath on his shaft. "Mmm...It doesn't take long for you, my darling, am I right? Well, enough talking." She stopped stroking his organ then gave it a long, hot lick, sending shivers down his spine as he moaned at the first lingering contract. For a few moments, she just licked, swirling her tongue around its tip.

"Ohh my. Nadia..." He moaned as she wrapped her lips around his cock, slowly moving lower, inch by inch. She bobbed her head up and down and tried to take more and more inside her mouth and throat, while he just enjoyed her work, still wholly blind. He wanted to see her as she's sucking his cock, to look into her eyes and tell her how beautiful and attractive she is even during these moments too. He would grab the back of her neck, not to force her down, just to grab a handful of her hair or push it away from her pretty face. One more thing he can't do right now. But there's still something he can, and he will take advantage of it. He began to slightly buck his hips, making her take more into her wet mouth. It was clear that she had done this to someone else before and he felt a kind of jealousy as they continued. "My god, Nadia. I'm gonna cum!" Her eyes widened in surprise, but suddenly she pulled out with a pop. "What? Nadia, I was close."

"Darling, the whole point is about to punish you, not satisfying your desires." She cleared her throat. "Now, Leo. Don't get scared." She climbed up and stopped above him with her legs spread, her hair fallen on the top of his chest. "It's time for you to use that tongue of you, my dear." The Countess put her hands on the Magician's head and lowered herself so she could sit on his face. "Ohh, that's it." She began moaning as he licked his pussy a little bit unsure. His cock is throbbing, probably painfully as she rode his face, guiding him with her hips. "You are enjoying this, aren't you? Being dominated by me as I desire. Poor Leo, you'd probably die if I'm not letting you cum very soon. I know you want me to ride you and I will. I am going to ride you, Leo. I'll ride you until we both reach our orgasm." He groaned and moved his body under her, bucking his hips in the air until Nadia cried out, taking him by surprise. "Ahh, that's a good spot! Keep going, don't stop!" The beautiful Countess moved faster, but still carefully, not to hurt him and then she cried out once more, her whole body tensed and shook as the orgasm hit her. "Ahh!" She started panting as she lost control of her body, grabbing the bed as she almost collapsed. "Mmm. You did a good job, Leo." She managed to say, still breathing heavily. "Maybe you deserve your own release now."

She climbed down on his body, sitting down on his stomach as she leaned down to kiss his lips. "Please, take off the blindfold at least. I-I want to see you, Nadia."

"But what's the fun about it, my dear? No, I'm not taking it off until we finished." She gave him one last kiss, but suddenly she felt his lips curling into a smile. "You're handsome." He didn't know where did it came from but it was alright, he always felt loved when she complimented him, and the same thing goes for her because he is the only one who could make her believe in her own beauty and kindness.

She grabbed his cock and pumped it with her hands a few times before guiding it to her hole. The Countess slowly lowered herself and softly moaned as she sank, taking his full length inside her. They both felt like they are in an endless bliss that made their bodies and souls unite. It was like a competition for dominance, but neither of them cared for the winner anymore. They just wanted to be one, to live happily by the side of their loved one. They wanted the love that came too late into their lonely life.

"Ohh, fuck! Nadia, you feel so good, your pussy is so tight!" He groaned and tried to move his hips but failed. Fortunately, Nadia noticed and suddenly changed her mind when she released him by unhooking the ropes that tied down his hands. No more teasing, just pleasure. He took off the blindfold and grabbed her hips, making her move back and forth on him. "Fuck!" He moaned.

"Leo! Are you-ahh-going to cum inside me?" She asked as he started thrusting up into her tight hole, making her moan louder.

"Uhh, only if you want me to."

"Ohh, yes! Do it, Le-" With a loud grunt, Leo came, filling her womb with his hot seed, sending Nadia right to the edge. The Countess cried out-no. Almost screamed as the orgasm hit her, making her tremble and moan as the tingling sensation ran down her body. "Ohh, Lord." She swallowed hard, then laughed softly. "Well, my plan was ruined."

"Does it bother you? Because if you want to tie me down again, I'm in. Just remember not using the damn blindfold. I can't enjoy it as much as I want if I'm not looking at your gorgeous body, love." With the sunrise around her, she was beautiful. She gave him the same look when she confessed her love to him, feeling the same warm feeling in her heart, almost melting. "But you know what? I just want you; I don't care how you tie me or whatever as long as you're the one doing it. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, gently this time. "My my, we spent quite a lot in bed. How about a bath before we head off for our duties?"

"Sounds wonderful."

 **-About an hour later-**

The servants giggled at the sight of the Countess and her lover, then Nadia cleared her throat. "What's so funny?"

Portia rushed to her, whispering in her ear with a worried voice. "Milady, you and Leo...you have marks on your neck!"

"Oh my!" Nadia and Leo looked at each other embarrassed at first, then they started laughing and their day began. But the night and morning were still left for them.

* * *

Yey! We reached the end of this little smut story. I still have ideas with our goddess Nadia, but I don't want to publish anything until the game ends. So stay ready for some more! Hope you liked it and I'll see you soon! Did I mention that Nadia is a goddess?

Visit my Tumblr, make sure you like and follow for daily memes (just if you like it, of course):


End file.
